This invention relates to improved arrangements for attaching a towel rack or other bathroom fixtures or the like to a supporting wall surface.
Devices embodying the invention are of a general type including a mounting plate which is attached to a supporting wall by screws or other fasteners, with a post projecting outwardly from the mounting plate in the assembled condition of the device to support an outer structure such as a towel rack bar, soap dish, tissue dispenser, or the like. Some conventional residential bathroom fixtures of this type include a cover plate which is attached to the post and is received in front of the mounting plate in the assembled condition of the fixture to shield the fasteners from view and prevent unwanted access thereto. The cover plate and attached post have usually been detachably connectable to the mounting plate by tightening of a set screw carried by an edge portion of the cover plate against a peripheral portion of the mounting plate. The act of tightening such a set screw, however, is very inconvenient and time consuming and constitutes a substantial labor cost factor in residential construction when a particular home may have several rooms each containing a number of fixtures requiring mounting in this tedious manner.
Another prior arrangement utilizes posts which are of circular cross-section, with the cover plate being formed separately from the post and adapted to be turned about it to a position allowing a screw driver to be inserted past the cover plate and into engagement with the mounting screws. However, such circular posts are not considered acceptable by many persons, who prefer a post of rectangular cross-section.